Gotham's Princess
by Kita-Tsukyo
Summary: What if Batman had a major weakness? And why does the King and Queen of crime seem so interested in her? Harley/OC/Joker
1. Character info

I may or may not make this one DDlg, please let me know if that is something you'd like or not!

Name : Eun Jung Kim  
Age: 23  
Personality: snarky, sarcastic, loves deeply, very cuddly, slightly obsessive  
Code name: Cheshire Cat  
Ability: meta human  
Transforms into a talking cat  
Teleportation  
Feline senses

Portrayed by Hyuna


	2. Chapter 1

Not edited.

—  
Eun Jung's P.O.V.

I sighed in frustration. Dad has bailed on me yet again. I am so tired of being second place for him. If it isn't the company then it is his stupid ego trip as Batman. I rolled my eyes as Alfred gives me a sympathetic smile. " Do you wish to eat now miss?" I nodded my head after casting one last glance to the front door. " I took the liberty of ordering a pizza for you dear. WHy don't you go get changed, hm? I shall call for you when it has arrived."

I nodded to him and turned to head back up to my room. I walked into my bedroom and smiled. I went to my vanity I took off my black heeled boots. I then removed my black skirt that had sheer black layer over it. My top consisted of a deep teal colored shirt with a knee length black cardigan. I grabbed my silk transparent babydoll nightgown. I slid on my black thong that went with it and turned on my smart TV.

I went to Netflix and started to play Supernatural. Halfway through the episode I was on, Alfred called for me. I headed downstairs and he held the box out for me with his gaze averted. In his other hand he had a 12 pack of Dr. pepper. I took both and after thanking him went back to my room. I had a pair of doors that led to my bedroom. I headed in and set them down on my bed. I shut the doors and resumed the episode of Supernatural.

I nestled into my white comforter, leaning into the plush grey and teal pillows I had as I began to eat. I turned off my main lights and flipped on the fairy lights I had set throughout my room. I happily started to eat my pizza and popped open a can of soda. My hammock chair rocked with the gentle, warm breeze coming from my open balcony door.

There was a knocking on my door and I scowled. Alfred wouldn't bother me at this time so it could only be him. Ugh, how annoying. I opened the door after pausing my show and opened the door angrily. " What? Gonna give me a half assed apology for bailing on, again? I don't want to hear it." Dad frowned, " Honey, I know you are angry with me. I understand that, but I wanted to see if you would like to go on a trip. We can go anywhere you want, just you and me. No work, no distractions."

I quirked a dark brow, " And what do I need to do for you to make that happen, hm?" Dad sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. " I am hosting a ball here tomorrow night. If you can behave from that then we will go on the tip. Hell, I will make it two weeks for you, sweetie." I frowned, " Fine. But only because we go where I want to."He nodded and left as I slammed the door and plopped onto my bed ungracefully with a groan.

Elsewhere...

Music pulsed as dancing bodies crowded the dance floor. A man with vibrant green hair was watching his queen dance in her cage. Joker was interrupted by Frost, his second in command, cam in with a file on hand. "Boss, you'll want to see is the Bats weakness. He happens to be throwing a party tomorrow as well."


	3. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter, guys. Hope you like it!

Eun Jung's P.O.V.

I scowled behind my champagne glass at all the snotty posh people dad had at his gathering. I couldn't help but smirk slightly at all the wondering gazes from men who had their spouses with them. Consider this my passive aggressive rebellion to his stupid ball. I was wearing a simple grey cocktail dress that has a split starting at my right hip and going over my left thing. The split overlays the dress so nothing private is shown. I then had on a diamond choker that resembled a thick collar. It covered the full front of my throat and there were diamonds that hung down over my collarbones. My heels were black with a line of diamonds on the straps and down the heel itself.

My makeup was dark and seductive. My lipstick was a deep maroon whilst my eye makeup was a dark smokey eye. Like always, I look fleek. I saw dad from across the room pinch his nose in frustration as I cast him a smirk. I still had all my piercings in as well and with how tight my dress was, anyone can see my navel piercing outlined. I had my cupids bow, and septum piercing in as well as my sternum one. Overall, I screamed 'troubled teen' not that I really cared. I mean, if dad won't give me attention unless I act out then so fucking be it.

I rolled my dark brown eyes and walked outside after yet another old geezer tried to get me to drop my panties for him if he held out a wad of $100's to me. I took a deep breath of the fresh crisp night air and felt myself relax for the first time tonight. I hate his gala's. Sure I was a genius kid with a crazy high IQ but that is all I am to him. If he knew that I was a metahuman he would hate me even more. All I want is to be accepted- to be loved for _me_.

I heard a feminine giggle from behind me and frowned. I knew I was the only one who came out here recently. I looked over my shoulder and blinked surprised. Behind me stood the infamous Harley Quinn aka Queen of crime- and damn did she look hot. She was wearing a deep red dress with black and gold stilettos. Her makeup consisted of ruby lipstick and pink and blue eyeshadow. Her hair was braided and pulled up into twin space buns and she was grinning right at me I turned to where my front was facing her and saw the Joker himself beside her.

"Pretty sure my old man didn't invite you two so what brings ya to our not so humble abode?" I quirked a brow as Harley giggled. Joker was grinning madly, as always, what else is new? "Well sugar, we was gonna take ya infront of batsy but then ya came out here. Ya made it pretty easy for us gorgeous." I flushed slightly at her calling me gorgeous before rolling my eyes. " Then I hate to say it, but you're wasting your time. He doesn't care, he never has." They both quirked a brow as they saw my agitated expression.

They could, if they looked hard enough, find the soul deprecating loneliness in my eyes. "Well why don't ya come with us then, hm?" I looked to Joker shocked, " Why would you want someone like me?" He chuckled and walked till he stood before me." You may not realize it, little girl, but you are his weakness. We will use that to take him down."

I shrugged, " Fine with that."

"Oh? You would come willingly?"

I nodded my head and shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly. " Anything to tear him down and kick him off his high horse. I am all for it."


End file.
